The Forgotten Half
by rogue4ever
Summary: What would happen if Will was the forgotten half in the prophecy? And who is chasing her?
1. Horrible Feelings

_**Hi, so this is just the prologue so don't hate me. It's also a Will/Harry story.**_

_**Full Sumarry – W.I.T.C.H. goesto Hogwarts and Will realize that she is also part of the prophecy that Harry is in. Now Voldemort is after both of them and it dosen't help that Will has someone else after her!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except my imagination!**_

Will's POV

I was running.

I don't know from whom but I knew that If he caught me, I would be dead.

I turned back and saw my friends looking at me with a smile on their face before they disapperad.

"NO!" I shouted before I woke up.

Something is going to happen.

And it can't be good.

_**I know It's so short.**_

_**Deal with it!**_

_**Anyways, review and read more!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Rogue4ever ;)**_


	2. The truth erased

_Sorry the prologue was so short. So enjoy this long one!_

_Thank you to my only reviewer, _Death'sBestFriend8753 _for reviewing._

_I own nothing except my imagination! ;)_

_Let's begin!_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**The prophecy, or so everyone thought**

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies ._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ._

_And either must die at the hand of the other_

_For neither can live while the other survives ._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Will be born as the seventh month dies .'_

Flash back 15 years ago

_Will be born as the seventh month dies ." _Sybill Trelawney was about to go on but a voice silenced her in her head.

"You will stop talking Sybill and not remember this moment. Understood? I have powers you should not dare mess with."

Sybill 'woke' up from her trance, and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She asked him. As the Professor talked about the job position at Hogwarts, Sybill half-listened to the professor while at the same time trying to figure out what the voice in her head had not wanted her to say.

She walked out of the bar after the interview, which she got the job of, and apparated to her home. Sybill walked in and plopped on her couch.

Will be born as the seventh month dies, she mused. Born as the seventh month dies and … wait… I got it!

Will be born as the seventh month dies,

then he will be joined by another.

With fire in both her heart and spirit.

And with these two combined, evil will perish

And the darkness will never rise again.

Good, she thought. I figured it out. Now I've got to remember that as she slowly drifted away to sleep.

Oracle's POV

I looked into Sybill's mind and erased the last part of the prophecy.

I was meant to be found out the hard way. He thought.

He teleported back to Kandrakar, and settled down in front of a pool of water.

The Oracle then drew forth an image, of W.I.T.C.H.

Your time is just beginning, my dear Will.

The Present 

Will's POV

We were fighting a monster. Again. (W.I.T.C.H. and Caleb are all 15 in this, also the Hogwarts kids are all in their fifth year which means they are 15 too.)

Thos particular monster had a scaly body and tornados attached to its arms.

Also it could shoot out water and rocks out off its body. Where it got the water and rocks, I don't want to know.

It was summer break and we were vacationing with my mom in a cottage by the sea. As soon as we heard there was a monster, we lured it away from the people and into a meadow mile away from any one.

Irma and Hay Lin had managed to trap the monster in an ice cage and Cornelia had roots cover the ice rock. I was about to open up a portal to send this creature back but something stopped me.

I felt a cold wind sweep over the field. Suddenly I knew someone was here besides us.

I let the monster lay there in ice and motioned for the group to come over.

"You guys, get in a circle." I told the other girls. Caleb was helping Elyon at the moment in Metramoor so he wasn't here to help.

The girls obeyed and we were in a circle which was now surrounded by a bunch of people in metal masks. (**AN-**Can you guess? If you didn't then you are really slow.)

"Hey boys!" I called out cheerfully. "Who's the weather in London? I hear it's really rainy there!"

"Will! What are you doing!" Taranee whispered to me fierce fully.

"Just follow me, tell the others." I whispered back. She nodded.

I turned back to look at the Death Eaters.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked them.

"Oh, you know what we want Will." Says a slimy voice. The person who said it takes off his mask to reveal, the jerk, Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucy Malfoy." I say with disgust in my voice. "How's your son? I hear he's been bested at every thing, by, how would you say it , a mud blood?"

His face twisted into a look of fury.

"Why you little –" He was interrupted by a voice to his right.

"Malfoy, calm yourself. Don't forget the mission." The person takes off her mask.

"Bella! What a surprise. How did you escape from Azkaban? Did your little master help? No, he's too weak for that isn't he? You probably weaseled yourself out." I said with a smirk.

"That's it!" 'Bella' yelled. "Flipendo!" (It's a spell to knock someone backwards.) She pointed her wand at me and I crashed into a tree a broke a rib or two or four in my landing. I felt blood start to pool in my mouth.

"WILL!" My friends yelled. They flew at me. I opened a portal and they flew into it. Hay Lin helped me through. Before I closed the portal, I turned around and threw a lightning bolt at the monster to wake it up.

"Good luck with that!" I yelled and closed the portal but not before getting hit by the same curse which then sent me flying into a stone monument in a park. I hit my head, I felt the back of it with my hand and felt it was bleeding.

"Great." I said sarcastically. My friends flew over too me and started to yell at me all at once. This is how I interpreted it.

"You stupid.." Corny said.

"..Stupid Jerk…" Hay Lin muttered.

"…That abou.." Taranee said.

"..Will!" Irma finished off.

There was silence. Then Irma asked me,

"Where are we?"

"London." I answered.

"Why?" Cornelia asked.

"We need to get to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." I said trying to get up. Quickly the others got the hint and helped me up.

I held up the Heart and we all powered down to our regular self's. We all looked how we did in our Guardian forms except without the wings and clothes. Over the course of two years we haven't changed at all from the guardian forms. Only my hair grew out a little longer to reach past my shoulders.

"Ok, I'll explain later. Now we have to get to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. That way." I pointed out of the park and to an apartment building complex. We walked out of the park.

Taranee asked, "Where are you hurt Will?"

"I think I have a few broken ribs and my head is bleeding." I replied.

Finally we reached the apartment I was looking for, Number 11 and 13..

"Will, there's no number 12." Hay Lin piped up. I picked up a long stick that was lying on the street.

"Wait a second." I said. I walked over to the building and tapped he stick three times on the floor. As the apartments slid away I heard the girls whisper in amazement. My vision wen t a little blurry and I started to fall.

Hay Lin and Irma ran up from behind me to catch me and help me too the door.

I knocked and a very surprised Sirius opens the door.

"Surprised? I know I am." I said to him.

"Will?" He asks.

"Of course it's me you ninny!" I yell at him before coughing up some blood.

"How do I know it's really you?" He asks me warily.

"Where did you end up in? Hufflepuff? You never were brave." I said in a sarcastic tone. All the while, everything gets blurrier and blurrier.

"It is you!" He shouts. He opens his arms and hugs me.

"You ninny!" I shouted.

He lets us in and we stumble down the hallway. I open the kitchen door. The adults are all in there having some sort of secret meeting. I cough up some more blood. Eww.

"Remy…" I say rather feebly.

Remus Lupin turns and gives a shout, instantly recognizing me, unlike Sirius. All the adults stop talking and start to stare.

He jumps out of his seat and comes rushing over to me.

"What happened to you!" He demanded, his eyes in defensive mode again.

"I …_cough_… ran into Bella …_cough_… and Lucy Malfoy. Didn't know what they …_cough cough cough _… wanted though. They blasted me into a few trees and a monument. You…_cough cough_ … said too come if I …_cough cough cough cough more blood…_ever needed help." I managed too say before Remy's face got too blurry to see. I felt myself drifting away and away.

I heard people shouting my name, then I heard no more.

**Authors Note:**

**Well? **

**Did you like it?**

**If you didn't get it, this is the full prophecy:**

_T_he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies .

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not .

And either must die at the hand of the other

For neither can live while the other survives .

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord

Will be born as the seventh month dies

Then he will be joined by another.

With fire in both her heart and spirit.

And with these two combined, evil will perish

And the darkness will never rise again.

**Read and Review please!**

**Bye!**

**Rogue4ever**


	3. The Truth? Ya, not so much

Hey! So here is the next chapter!

Thank you to the people who favorites my story.

(Just saying- the girl in the prophecy is NOT Taranee)

I don't own anything except my imagination!

The prophecy

_T_he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

And either must die at the hand of the other

For neither can live while the other survives.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord

Will be born as the seventh month dies

Then he will be joined by another.

With fire in both her heart and spirit.

And with these two combined, evil will perish

And the darkness will never rise again.

Will's POV

I open my eyes groggily to find a person with messy black hair, glasses, and vivid green eyes sitting in a chair next to me and staring back at me.

"Who are you?" I ask him. I take a look around the room. It looked like the family room in the Sirius's house. (**Authors Note – You know, with all the names of the people and pictures?) **I was lying on abed set up in it.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter. Wait a second." He said to me. Then he gets up and walks to the doorway. "She's awake!"

At the sound of that, many people come running and bursting in. The adults from the meeting in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remy, W.I.T.C.H., Fred and George, Albus, A girl with bushy hair, and two red head kids.

W.I.T.C.H. immediately hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"Guys…can't breath." I manage to get out. They all laughed and let go. Then Remy hugs me, then Sirius, then Fred and George, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Albus finally.

"Hey, Guys. What's going on?" I ask.

"We were so worried!" Exclaimed Hay Lin.

"You had 4 broken ribs, a bruised artery, and a head injury. Now you're all healed and fine." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Only a few hours, kiddo." Remy said smiling. "You were always a tough one."

"Yes she was! Like that time she tried to fly and-"George started to say before I smacked him on the head.

"Oops." He said.

"Ya, opps. I will get you when I can move again." I said glaring at him.

The adults started to laugh.

"Will, sorry to interrupt, but why are we here?" Taranee asked.

"Well, I better start from the begining. This is Remy, Sirius, Albus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George. That's all the people I know in here." I said while pointing to each person. "Oh and this is Harry Potter."

All the adults then introduced themselves. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley were there. Snape, Bill and Charlie were away. Then Hermione (bushy hair) Ron and Ginny (red head kids)

Introduced them also.

"You had better all sit down." I said. All the kids sat on the floor or in chairs. Sirius and Remy sat on my bed. All the other adults remained standing.

"A long time ago, when Remy was young," I teased him, "He knew my parents, Susan and Sam Vandom. They were wizards like almost all the people in this room." I let them digest this for a few seconds.

"While my mom was pregnant with me, my dad was killed by Voldemort. Voldemort was the dark lord but he lost power a couple of years ago. Right?" I said. All the adults were looking away from me.

"No, he's come back Will. Last year." Sirius said. Wait, what? My dad's killer was still alive?

"WHAT!" I yelled. "How!" Harry looked away from me,

"We'll explain later Will, just keep going." Albus said.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, so when she had me, Remy here, was named my godfather. So until I was about 9, I grew up here with Remy, Sirius, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. and . Then when Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were all at Hogwarts, they attacked.

Death Eaters, Voldemort's servants, cornered me and Remy on the street. Sirius was already in Azkaban, the wizard's prison. Lucy, Bella, and the rest attacked me and took me away from Remy and my mom for more than a year.

I was kept in captivity in the old Shrieking shack at Hogwarts. I barely got any food or water, and most of the time I was beat if I screamed or tried to escape. I gave up hope that any one would ever find me.

Then one day, Albus had heard my screams and came and rescued me. I was 10 at the time so he sent me home with Remy and my mom. Then Remy thought it was too dangerous for us to be with him and we left for Fadden Hill's.

I lived there for three years until we moved to Heatherfield. There I met Irma, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin." As I said each name I pointed to them.

"Then while we were in the meadow a little while away from where we were staying for the summer break, the Death Eaters cornered us.

I don't know what they wanted but I was blasted into a tree and a stone monument before we all teleported out of there.

Then I came here." I finished.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, I have to call Charlie and Bill and tell them you're here." Mrs. Weasley said. She went over too me and hugged me again. "Get better soon."

Every one else muttered Goodbyes and Get better soon's at me before filing out.

W.I.T.C.H. and Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed behind though.

"Why didn't you tell them Will?" Irma asked, before getting slapped on the head by Corny.

"Ow, what was that for- Oh." Irma said realizing that three other people were still in the room.

"What can we do for you?" I asked turning to the trio.

"Um, well, Will? I have to tell you something important…alone." Harry said.

"Oh, well, let's go." I jumped out of the bed and went outside and into the park. Harry followed me and sat down next to me.

_So, what does he want? Taranee asked me mentally._

_Ya, he is cute. Hay Lin chimed in._

_You guys, remember she has Matt? Cornelia said._

_Where have you been for the last two months! They broke up. Irma said._

_GET OUT OF MY MIND! I yelled at them._

Harry was saying something to me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

"I had said my parents were also killed by Voldemort, so I know how you feel." He replied.

"Oh," I replied.

We sat in silence for a few moments then he quietly said to me "I was there, when he came back. It was awful. He killed, one of my friends in front of me. Then I managed to get out by using a port key. No one really believes me though, do you?"

"Of course I do. Why would you lie about something like that?" I asked him.

"I guess people just think that I want fame and all of that stuff." He said.

"Well if it's any consolation, if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me." I said as I realized that our faces were like an inch apart. We both leaned in and were about to kiss when-

_WILL! We need to be guardians right about now! Hay Lin yelled in my mind._

_Why? I asked her._

_Cedric and the anti warriors are here! The adults made the kids including us stay in the house. But there all getting hurt too fast! Come one Will! Hurry! _

_Oh, I'll be there in a sec. I told her._

I looked at Harry, he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just-" He started to say before I interrupted him

"No time!" The order is under attack!" I jumped up and pulled him out of the park and into the mansions back yard.

The scene before me was horrible.

At least 50 anti magic soldiers from Meridian were attacking. All the adults were scattered all across the back yard and had injuries. Cedric was still in human form, and he was screaming at them, "Where is she? Where is she! She is here, I know it!"

Harry pushed me into the house and ran out to fight.

"Harry! It's no use." I called after him but he didn't listen too me. I turned around and went to find the girls.

Harry's POV

The battle was going badly for the Order. Tonks was almost unconscious and every one had really bad injures. Since no one knew how too fight with out magic, they thought they were doomed.

I was on the ground and my leg was crushed by a tree trunk. Then we heard voices coming from behind us. I turned around and saw Will and her friends standing behind us.

"Nice job Ceddy poo. Picking on mortals. How cowardly of you." Irma said.

"Ya, you're pathetic." Hay Lin piped in.

Will's POV

"So, who are you looking for?" Taranee asked with danger laced in her voice.

Cedric started to laugh. Actually laugh! "She is standing in front of me. Will, if you come quietly no one gets hurts."

"You wish." I told him darkly. "Guardians Unite!" We all transformed.

"Quintessence." I said.

"Water." Irma yelled.

"Fire" Taranee said.

"Earth." Cornelia said.

"Air." Hay Lin said. We all flew up in too the sky and took out all the thugs from Meridian.

Irma turned and yelled at Cedric, "Ha ha, we just defeated you!"

"Irma, not a good idea." Cornelia said, and she was right. Cedric was so angry that he started to transform in too his snake self.

"Guasrdansssssss, give me Will, now!" He hissed at us.

"Who wants too start?" Taranee asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"I will," Irma volunteered cheerfully. She sent tons of water and knocked him down. Then I zapped him so his body spazzed with electricity. Hay Lin then blew him into a huge ice cube. Taranee and Cornelia started to round up the various unconscious thugs, and I opened up the portal right into the dungeon of Meridian.

Hay Lin blew Cedric and all the other thugs into the dungeon and I closed the portal, but not before getting hit by an arrow of a regaining conscious thug.

"Will!" The girls all yell.

"Girls, could… you hea..l me? I think… that had something … on the arrow." I say weakly. They all nodded and did a convergence spell. I sat up and we started to fix everyone and the back yard.

We formed a circle connected by our hands in the air, and yelled," Five elements untie! Bring peace back to this land." A multicolored wave washed around the whole back yard and removed all injuries and blood. Everything was as good as new.

I de transformed us and we collapsed on the ground.

"Well that was fun." Cornelia smirked.

"Corny, enough of the sarcasm. Or are you already missing Caleb?" Irma teased her. We all laughed as they started to chase each other.

Then I heard someone clear their throat behind us. We stopped laughing and turned around. There stood all the order including Charlie, Bill, and Snape, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

They had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Did I forget to mention that? He he, whoops, my bad." I said sheepishly.

"You better explain that Will!" My mother said, coming out of the house.

*************************************************************************************?**********************************************************************************************************************************

**So, good?**

**Horrible?**

**So review!**

**Also, I have a poll on my page. Um, vote for your two favorite stories. I can't write like6 stories at a time so choose two and I'll update them. Then ill do the next two and so on. I won't choose two until I have at least 20 votes!**

**So vote! Tell your friends, family, even pets to vote!**

**Peace out**

**Rogue4ever**


	4. It all comes out

Wow, time flies doesn't it?

So I'm back with the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. ;)

The prophecy

_T_he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

And either must die at the hand of the other

For neither can live while the other survives.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord

Will be born as the seventh month dies

Then he will be joined by another.

With fire in both her heart and spirit.

And with these two combined, evil will perish

And the darkness will never rise again.

"_Did I forget to mention that? He he, whoops, my bad." I said sheepishly._

"_You better explain that Will!" My mother said, coming out of the house._

"Charlie! Bill!" I yelled and ran up to hug them.

I reached Charlie first and he hugged me, in a bear hug, and can I say that he is STRONG!

Then Bill picked me up and swung me around, like I was a little kid again.

He looked at Charlie, Fred and George and nodded. They nodded back, as if they understood, and they started to come closer. I understood a second later.

"NO! NO!" I yelled, trying to get out Bill's grip, but he was too strong.

The twins grabbed my feet and Charlie grabbed one of arms and Bill grabbed my other arm.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Nope," Fred said cheerfully.

"Uh, you guys will never grow up, will you?" I asked them smiling. They couldn't tell I was smiling though because I was upside down, facing the ground.

"Sounds about right," George replied also cheerfully.

"You should know that we could do this all day. You're lighter than you used to be." Charlie said.

"Ok, sure." I said. I took the Heart out of my shirt and made a portal. I swung myself into it and appeared besides the girls again. "Ha,"

"How did you just do that? You never could get out of it Redie." Bill asked, shocked.

"I think that we have more pressing matter here." My mom said, getting angry. "Like how my daughter and her friends are…fairy things!"

"Calm down Suzy," Remy said to her. "She'll tell us, right Will?"

"Yes, of course, let us do one thing first." I said to the adults. I had already told the girls in my mind about what we were going to do.

I opened a portal and all the girls stepped through it.

The girls, one by one, each got their parents to go through the portal I made in their respective living rooms,(they were, the least to say, surprised) and into the living room of the Blacks house where everyone else was already waiting.

They all sat down and waited for some kind of reason, story, and/or explanation. I really was tired, which is kind of weird because if you know me, I'm usually a bundle of energy. So I let the others explain the whole story, begining to end.

I looked out the window, at the used to be battle grounds. Cedric was really weak. Usually it took all of what we had to beat him.

What was weird was the way how they all left… wait I can't remember! No, I didn't hit my head too hard because I remember everything except for the last part.

"_TARANEE!" I called out mentally to her, still looking at the battle scene._

_She turned her head towards me, "What Will?"_

"_Do you remember the end of the battle? Before we de transformed?" I asked her as she looked out the window._

"_When I think about it", she said a few seconds later, "I can't!" _

"_Ok, no need to panic, yet, we should ask every one else."_

Many conversations later, all the girls were staring out the window. No one could remember. We can panic now.

I reached my hand up for the necklace I always wear, besides the Heart, and I found my little star necklace was missing.

That necklace meant everything to me! I couldn't have lost it!

Harry's POV

The 'Guardians' were all staring out the window. We couldn't do anything to get them out of their trances.

All of a sudden…

Will's POV

"SHIT!" I yelled and ran out of the room, outside. I heard footsteps behind me, but I paid no head.

I quickly said a spell under my breath that I had invented and waved my hands.

"Speakus Visiono De Lenementa."

At once, the air quickly dissolved to reveal the whole army, undefeated, Cedric smirking at us and a figure holding my necklace in their hand.

"Took you long enough." The figure said cruelly.

"No…" I whispered before I collapsed again.

I know it was short, don't kill me.

There was a lot on my mind this school year, sorry for not updating sooner.

Review!

Who was the figure? And what will happen next?

Please tell me what you want the pairings to be!

I'll probably update my other story first then this one again.

I love you all! Thank you so much!

Forever,

Rogue4ever.


	5. Dumbledore? Oh no, this is NOT good!

**So, I know that most of you probably want to kill me for not updating, but I'm sorry! Hope that counts for something. Any way, enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: Every chapter I'm going to post a question or two, leave your answer and the house you want it to go in; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. The house with the most points in the end wins!**

**Questions: **

**What is the slang word for elbow?**

**What is a cleg?**

Previously,

"_No…" I whispered before I collapsed again._

Darkness reigned in this world, everything was dark and nonexistent. I could feel my self floating in space, or was it on the ground?

Is this what death feels like? To be free, no physical limit for the eye to see? If so, I would stay up here forever.

The world started to twirl and shake, I felt myself being wrenched from that world and my eyes shot open to be starting at bright blue eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," Cornelia said, smiling down at me.

"What? What just happened?"

"You fell asleep when we were explaining things to the parents." I look around and realize that only W.I.T.C.H. is left in the room.

"Oh,"

"So were going to bed right now, Dumbledore wants to see us in the morning, come with us?" Hay Lin said, everyone getting up and stretching.

"Naw, its cool, good night guys." They repeated the phrase and drifted up the stairs.

Staring into the fire, I focused my mind and relaxed. I could feel the Heart beating around my neck and the world buzzing along to the beat. I closed my eyes and reached out, past all the snoring people, over mountains and under rivers, getting to my final destination, Voldemort.

Of all the things I fear in this corrupt world, it isn't Voldemort. More like what he is symbolizing, darkness forever more, raining down on us with no stop, how would we keep fighting if there is nothing to fight for that we believe in?

How could we win a war when no one believes there is one?

Voldemort was sitting behind a desk acting as normal as a super villain would act, he ordered house elves around to do his bidding, his voice cold and punishing those who didn't comply. The thing that chilled me to the bone was when he picked up a quill, and wrote on the back of an elf, "You are warned, Guardian"

He looked up and smiled at me; I quickly cancelled the link and shot up out of my slump.

"Hey kid," Sirius sits down next to me. I lean on him for support. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché." We sit in silence for a while, watching the crackling fire grow smaller and smaller.

"Is there some reason your up? Did you want to talk?" He asked.

I hesitated, "I feel that, I don't know, I guess I'm scared." There, I admitted it. I couldn't even tell that to myself, pitiful.

"It's ok to be scared. Honestly, and if you tell anyone this I will deny it, I am too. The world was starting to get back to normal, but somehow, I knew he wasn't gone, you know? This nagging feeling inside me that wouldn't go away."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close, "Whatever happens, promise me you'll be safe. Swear it."

"I, Willhemina, swear to be as safe as I can be." I say with a smirk. He pulled away and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight." With that, he apparated upstairs I'm guessing. I slowly crossed the room and headed up to my room. Flopping down on my bed with all my normal clothes on, I drifted off to a unremarkable sleep.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

The Next day found me sitting outside while everyone was inside eating breakfast. I had a mug of tea with me so I was alright.

I heard a creak as someone sat down on the swinging chair next to me. "Hello Dumbledore,"

"Good morning Will." He replied.

"You're here to talk to all of us I assume?" Mentally, I called out to the girls and told them to come outside.

"Yes," He paused and waited for the girls to assemble outside. Irma was yawning and looked like a sleepy pig, stuffing bacon in her mouth. Taranees was putting on her glasses and her hair was a mess. Hay Lin's hair was all down and looked dead beat tired. Only Cornelia looked fine but I could tell she was tired. The way she was holding herself was just a tiny bit under 100 %.

"I want you to all come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your powers can be explored there, and I can help you choose whatever you want to be." He said, with his eyes twinkling. He started to talk about what Hogwarts was while I was a world far away.

A figure wearing a cloak approached me out of the blue. "Dumbledore cannot be trusted." The figure took off the cloak and I saw it was the figure from before, in my dreams.

"You… Who are you?"

He smiled sardonically, "How can you not remember me? After all the time we spent together, you just 'don't remember'?"

"No, please, just tell me who you are!" He walked closer and closer till I could feel his breathe cloud over my face.

"How about I show you?"

He dissolved into the blue and the scene started to change, Phobos, Nerissa, Voldemort, people screaming and fire. The flames lapped at my feat and pushed me to my knees. "Please, stop!"

I was jolted awake by something tapping my foot. I opened my eyes and looked down, it was only a black dog. Dumbledore was still talking, but I got up anyway.

"Thank you Dumbledore, I'll go to your school." With that I lead the dog away and into the house. As soon as we enetered the house, Sirius changed back. Someone took hold of my shoulders and turned me around.

"What was he telling you?" Remus asked me seriously.

**Remember, leave your answer!**

**Thanks for all the support, love you all!**

**Forever, **

**Rogue4ever**


End file.
